Aurora's Palace
}} Aurora's Palace is the home of Princess Aurora and her lover, Prince Phillip. When the Dark Curse was cast, it did not reach the palace. History 'Before the Curse' }} At some point, Maleficent puts the Queen Briar Rose under a sleeping curse for unknown reasons, but once she is awaken by true loves kiss, via King Stefan, Maleficent falls into a depression, and even loses her ability to turn into a dragon. Stefan and Briar Rose have a daughter together, which they name Aurora, and she grows up, soon falling in love with a prince by the name of Phillip; their wedding is eventually announced. Meanwhile, Maleficent befriends Queen Regina, who ends up helping her regain the ability to transform into a dragon and getting her out of her slump. When Stefan and his men go after the sorceress in order to protect Aurora, as they know Maleficent will go after her, they are defeated. Maleficent makes her way to the palace where she finds Aurora. She reveals she intended on killing both of the princess's parents, but spared them since she realized they would suffer far worse after seeing what Maleficent intends to do. Aurora tries to run, but the sorceress stops her. The princess states she will defeat Maleficent one day just as her mother did, but she is then pricked with the spindle of a spinning wheel, and falls under the same sleeping curse Briar Rose was originally put under. Maleficent goes on to curse Prince Phillip, turning him to a beast known as the Yaoguai, thus stopping him from ever going after his true love. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Prince Phillip and Mulan are able to find the former's beloved princess, Aurora, sleeping inside a gazebo on her palace, under the effects of the sleeping curse Maleficent cast upon her. Phillip awakens her with the kiss of true love, and they are overjoyed to find themselves back in each other's company. However, their happiness is short-lived, for they are soon attacked by a Wraith, a soul-sucking creature, that somehow makes it to their land and marks Phillip. The latter keeps this a secret from his travelling companions, so as to not worry them, but the two women are able to track him down just in time to witness his soul being taken by the dark creature. They mourn his loss and Mulan tells Aurora the truth that Phillip wanted to withhold from her: their land was ravaged by the Dark Curse, enacted by Queen Regina, and most of its inhabitants disappeared into another realm, but for some reason that part of the land was spared and they were frozen in time for 28 years until something broke the curse and they were able to continue their quest to find Aurora. They then notice something, coming from the rumble from which the Wraith had previously emerged. Mulan removes the wreckage and they find Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, who came from Storybrooke via a magic portal, and are now unconscious. The knight and the princess are therefore led to believe that these two women are responsible for the death of their beloved prince... 'Season 3' TBA TBA Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Castles